Just Roomies?
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: "He was well and truly spoken for and she should just put all of those naughty thoughts to the back of her mind and file them under 'don't go there' " - Abby/Connor/Jess
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: When I said I would write a birthday/thank you fic for luvconnor, I wasn't quite prepared for the curveball she threw me... but always one for a challenge, here goes! **

**If you enjoy, please let me know. Be gentle, whilst I have written threesomes before, this is the first with two females. There will be a little femmeslash in part 2.**

* * *

She couldn't help it, _that_ image was firmly implanted in her head even though she knew it was completely wrong to dwell on it. He was well and truly spoken for and she should just put all of those naughty thoughts to the back of her mind and file them under _'don't go there'_ – but the sight of Connor Temple emerging from the shower, dripping wet and totally naked, was just too hard to ignore no matter how hard Jess tried.

It was a little ironic that it had happened. Only a couple of weeks ago, after he and Abby had just moved in, it was him that had walked in on Jess in the bathroom. It was him that had insisted on fitting a bolt to the door to save any further embarrassment, so the fact he was the first one to forget to pull it across amused her.

To make matters worse, the walls of the flat were a little too thin, and now Jess had something else on her mind that she couldn't shake away. Her flatmates were pretty vocal most nights and Jess had learnt to shut the noise out; her MP3 player worked well or sometimes the pillow would be enough to drown out the cries and gasps of pleasure as Connor and Abby demonstrated just how much they loved each other. Tonight, she couldn't block it out. As she listened to Abby in the throes of another orgasm, all Jess could think about was Connor. Dripping wet. _Naked_. No wonder Abby was so loud; who could blame her? In those brief seconds she'd seen him, she'd established that Connor was incredibly fit and that the bulge in his jeans that was a main topic of conversation amongst the female employees at the ARC was definitely not padding. Abby was one very lucky woman.

Without realising, Jess's fingers had slid inside the tiny shorts she wore to sleep in. She heard herself gasp out and then swallowed it down, afraid that they would hear her. After all, if she could hear them so clearly, they would surely hear her. Her long, nimble fingers, used to whizzing over a computer keyboard with speed and accuracy, deftly opened her dripping folds and slid inside. She was fighting a battle in her head, one she was losing. As she felt the nerve endings in her body begin to fire, it was all she could do to suppress her moans. Then, as the wave crashed through her thrashing body she couldn't stop it. The words spilt from her lips so naturally it was almost as if they had been there forever. "Connor! So good! Connor!"

Suddenly, Jess was thrown back into reality. It had gone silent in the adjoining room. Jess held her breath and waited; perhaps they'd just fallen asleep? Then she heard Abby's voice calling.

"Jess? Everything OK?"

Did she answer? Had they heard her? More importantly, had they heard what she said? She decided to pretend she was asleep. If it was questioned, she could say she was just calling out in her sleep – although there would probably still be questions as to why she was calling Connor's name in that way. She thought she could hear movement from Connor and Abby's room, but then it went quiet. Hopefully they'd dismissed it and were settling down to go to sleep.

"Jess? Are you alright?"

Abby's voice sounded closer; she must be right outside the door now. Jess knew she'd have to say something, otherwise Abby would probably think she was hurt or ill and come in.

"I'm good, thanks. Just a bad dream, that's all. Nothing to worry about. Sorry if I disturbed you."

"Bad dream, my foot!" The bedroom door was flung open and Jess braced herself for the wrath of Abby. When the angry words didn't come, Jess slowly opened her eyes and strained in the dark to try and gauge Abby's mood. To her surprise, Abby was smiling, leaning against the door frame with her arms folded. "We heard what you said."

"I'm sorry, Abby! It was just a … I'd never act on it because I know he's so totally in love with you and I..."

"You don't have to apologise. Can I sit?" Jess nodded and sat up in the bed whilst Abby settled on the end, pulling her dressing gown around her. "Connor told me what happened this morning in the bathroom."

"I didn't know he was in there, and he hadn't pulled the bolt across."

"Jess, you don't have to look so worried!" Abby leaned over and placed her hand on Jess's to reassure her. "And I completely understand why you would be... having thoughts. Same happened to me when Connor and I shared a flat before we got stranded in the past. I caught him naked a couple of times, and though I'd never openly admit it I thought he was pretty fit."

"It's not the same though," Jess protested. "He was single then. He's your boyfriend, it's not acceptable for another woman to be..."

Abby had placed a finger on Jess's lips. "Connor and I have been talking about things for a little while now. One of the things we spent a lot of time doing in the Cretaceous was sharing our sexual fantasies, and now we'd like to try out one or two of them."

Jess could only nod. Her throat was tight and her heart pounding, unsure where this conversation was leading. She knew Abby had a temper at times; it was one of the things Becker had said about her when Jess had asked him about Connor, Abby and Danny. This was a calm before the storm, and any minute now Jess would feel the full force of Abby's rage.

"Connor's like most men," Abby continued. "He says he'd like another woman to join us as long as it was OK with me. When he walked in on you that time, we did wonder then if you'd be up for it... but we dismissed the idea because you seem so hooked on Becker."

Jess opened her mouth to respond, but Abby cut her dead. "Then this happened... you were fantasizing about Connor weren't you?"

She guessed her expression resembled that of a rabbit caught in a car's headlights right now because Abby laughed. "You don't have to answer, it was pretty obvious. Look, the offer is there, but if you're not interested then I understand." She stood up and moved towards the door.

"Abby? When you say offer... you mean, Connor's fantasy? You're asking me to be the other woman?"

"If you're not with us in ten minutes, we'll just lock the bedroom door and have a rethink." Jess's door was closed, and she was left blinking in disbelief at the space Abby had just vacated. It certainly wasn't the first time Jess had been propositioned and she'd had some interesting nights back at college, but this was different. She lived and worked with these people, the consequences could be dire. But then, if she declined, there would always be a 'what if?' in her head along with that image of Connor.

Decision made, Jess pulled back her bed covers and made her way on shaky legs to Connor and Abby's room.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A huge thank you to those who have taken the time to comment on this, both on here and on LJ. As I said, this genre is a little out of my comfort zone but I hope I've done a decent enough job with it.**

**Just a warning - This part does contain some femmeslash (that's girl-on-girl for the uninitiated)**

**As always, if you enjoy, please let me know  
**

* * *

"I'm probably going to regret this in the morning," Jess said shakily.

"No regrets, Jess," Abby said firmly. "Life's too short. And if you're worried about what others might think then don't be. Nothing leaves these four walls, you have both our words on that."

Jess let out a visible sigh of relief and scanned the room nervously. She tried not to stare at Connor, leaning against the headboard with the bed cover pulled to his waist. The image of him naked and dripping wet flashed in her mind again and she pulled her gaze away to focus on Abby. "Have you done this before?"

Abby blushed. "I have, but Connor hasn't."

"I'm as nervous as you are, Jess. We can learn this together eh?" Connor said. "Sit down, it's OK. Anything you don't feel comfortable with, just say and we'll stop. It has to be fun for all of us, yeah?"

Abby watched Jess perch herself nervously on the end of the bed. She'd almost forgotten just how young Jess was, but as she sat there with her hair loose and no make up, the confident Field Co-ordinator looked every inch the young 19 year old girl she was. Abby knew she was going to have to take a lead here if things were going to get off the starting blocks. Connor would follow quite willingly; he always did, but just needed a shove in the right direction. "OK, Connor. This is your fantasy. Where do we start?"

"I don't know."

Abby rolled her eyes and gave Jess a wink before leaning forward and placing her hand on Connor's bare chest. "You must've thought about it if you've had fantasies about sleeping with two women. Tell me what you want us to do."

"OK," Connor took a deep breath and glanced from Jess to Abby. "Can I watch you touch each other?"

"Touch? How do you want us to touch each other?"

"You know... breasts n'stuff." Abby smiled as the redness in Connor's cheeks intensified. Trust him to get embarrassed now. She leaned towards Jess, placing the palm of her hand softly on her left cheek and encouraged her to move closer. Their lips touched briefly, enough to taste each other and feel the warmth of their breath.

Abby allowed her hand to slowly trail over Jess's trembling body, pausing for a moment to slide the thin straps of her vest over her shoulders. Breaths hitched; Jess's as Abby's fingers slowly and thoroughly explored her sensitive, goose bumped flesh, and Connor's as he watched the scene unfolding in front of his eyes. Wide-eyed, he watched Abby's fingers circle the hardened peaks of Jess's breasts, rolling the nipples between her fingertips and then cupping the breasts in the palms of her hands. This was infinitely better than he'd hoped it would be; Abby's confidence and Jess's innocence seemed the perfect combination – Jess had definitely been the right choice.

Jess then slowly slid her hand inside Abby's dressing gown, almost afraid of what she might find. Now it was Abby's turn to gasp; Jess's well manicured and deft fingertips circled her nipple several times and then, growing in confidence, she grasped the soft flesh and leaned in closer.

Abby's dressing gown was discarded; Jess's vest and shorts followed, and then her hands guided to exactly where Abby needed them. They pressed closer, breasts touching, arms tangling and soft moans and pants against each other's lips. As Jess grew even braver, she parted her thighs and shivered in anticipation as Abby's nimble fingers slid between them towards the gathering wetness.

Abby gazed at the younger woman as she felt her hips writhe against her fingers. Abby felt a need in her own groin, her body demanding the same attention she was bestowing upon her new lover. She glanced briefly at Connor, seeking his approval and then guided Jess's hand between her parted thighs. Moments later, both were rolling and grinding into each other, mirroring the other's actions.

Abby continued, harder and more determined strokes and rolling her thumb over Jess's sensitive clit. It was all she needed, trembling thighs and muscles clenching around Abby's fingers as Jess cried out and vocalised her pleasure.

Not allowing a moment to recover, Abby pulled Jess towards her. She needed more; she demanded more, and Jess was going to give it to her. She parted her thighs wider and Jess took the hint immediately, dipping her head between them and suckling at Abby's sodden folds and opening her up with two, long fingers to allow her tongue to probe inside. Now it was Abby's turn to cry out, the orgasm rolling over her and making her whole body shudder as she grasped handfuls of Jess's thick hair at the back of her head. She would not allow Jess to stop her sweet torture just yet.

"Fuck!"

Both women looked up at Connor. They'd practically forgotten he was there until now. He smiled sheepishly back at them, holding his limp, sticky cock in his hand.

"Enjoy that, did you Connor?" Jess asked playfully.

"Mm, yeah!"

"Thought so." She sat up and edged closer to him, reaching gingerly for his cock. "May I?" The question was directed mostly at Abby as if permission was needed to touch him. Abby granted it with a nod, and Jess wasted no time. Skilled lips slid over the tip, tasting the slight bitterness of his spilt cum and working the shaft with her fingers and tongue. Gazing up at him through her long, dark eyelashes, Jess couldn't quite believe she was doing this. The fantasy she'd had all day was nothing in comparison to the reality she was experiencing right now.

Abby watched mesmerised. When she'd agreed to this, she had no idea that watching another woman give her boyfriend a blow job would be such a turn on. Abby already knew what Jess's hot little mouth was capable of, and she was almost jealous. Connor's sighs of pleasure went straight to her groin, reigniting the need in her. She shifted herself up the bed, pressing her body flush with Connor's and pulled him into a needy, breathy kiss whilst her hand stroked Jess's hair, encouraging her to keep sucking Connor. She let her tongue tangle with Connor's for a moment, then pulled back, tugging his lower lip with her teeth.

Connor followed, seeking Abby's lips for another kiss then trailing his mouth over the curve of her throat and down to the swell of her breasts. He bit a hard nipple, drawing out a delighted squeal from Abby, and then repeated on her other breast whilst his thumb soothed and caressed the tortured flesh. The heat was definitely rising between all three; actions intensifying and confidence soaring.

"I want to be fucked," Jess breathed.

Abby reached into the drawer at the side of the bed and pulled out a square foil packet. Jess took it from her and ripped it open. "Let me show you a little trick I learnt," she smiled, placing the condom between her lips and then sliding them over Connor's erection. Slowly she rolled it down, taking his entire cock into her mouth so that he was completely sheathed in the protective latex.

"Impressive," Abby remarked, and making a note to try that manoeuvre herself one day.

Jess sat back up triumphantly, then shifted herself to straddle Connor's hips. Connor settled himself back, leaning against the pillows and headboard and placed his hands on Jess's slender hips. A quick adjustment and he was pressing against her slick entrance. Jess ground down and let out a gasp; he was inside her and sliding in easily. She sank down, using her knees on either side of his hips for balance until he was completely sheathed inside her. She could take control in this position, grinding her hips against him as she leaned back. Connor breathed hard, feeling her around him. He moved his hands to explore her taut body, over the soft curves of her hips to her ribcage, then upwards to cup her pert breasts and tease her hardened nipples between his fingers and thumbs as his upward thrusts met her downward movement and finding a rhythm that suited both of them.

Abby wasn't sure which was more enjoyable; the sight of her Connor sliding in and out of Jess's tight little body, or his hands grasping her pert breasts as they gyrated together.

"Need you here too, Abby!" Connor breathed, reaching for her hand to pull her towards him. She obliged, straddling his shoulders and facing Jess. Connor's tongue was flicking and teasing her clit instantly, drawing out sharp gasps from Abby as she steadied herself by gripping Jess's shoulders. It wouldn't take Connor long to make her come completely undone if she allowed it, but this was too good. She would fight it, concentrate on giving pleasure to her two lovers instead of abandoning herself to her own satisfaction.

"Hey," Jess smiled.

"Hey, yourself. Any regrets?"

"None at all."

Abby nodded and then leaned towards Jess, taking Connor's hands by the wrists and pulling them away from Jess's body to rest on her own hips. He responded by probing his tongue inside deeper, more ferociously, and squeezing the flesh of her hips and arse with his hands. His groans sent shivers along the entire length of Abby's spine, threatening to drag her over the edge before she was ready. She had to focus.

Her tongue flicked over the younger woman's nipple, and Jess let out a whimper. From the look on her face, Abby realised Jess was rapidly losing control. Connor had sensed it too and was thrusting harder, drawing out a cry from Jess at the apex of each movement. Abby also intensified her ministrations, suckling each of Jess's breasts in turn and gliding her splayed hands over the slight curve of Jess's stomach and down towards the point where she and Connor were joined. As her thumbs connected with the swollen hub of her clit, Jess screamed out.

Her internal muscles clamped around Connor as her hips thrashed against his and drew out his release too. Her head was spinning and for a moment rational thought had left her. Abby moved away to allow Connor and Jess this moment together. Sobbing, Jess fell flush against Connor's sweat glistened body, grabbing at his chest. His mouth sought hers, smothering her with a wet, passionate kiss as his arms circled her and eased her beneath him so he could withdraw.

Through heavy lidded eyes, Jess watched as he removed the condom and tossed it aside. He was still hard and had more to give, but that would be for Abby. She was intrigued as to what they would look like together; she'd thought them the perfect couple and they always sounded like they had great sex. Now she'd find out.

Abby had slid herself next to him, pressing her body against his. He shifted over, crushing her beneath him and settling into the curve of her pelvis. It was clear just how well they fitted together, and Jess almost felt like she shouldn't be here witnessing this extremely intimate moment. They moved as one; it was almost impossible to tell where one of them ended and the other began.

Jess knew they were both building towards their climax; she recognised Abby's cries and Connor's groans. She watched Abby wrap her legs around Connor's hips and pull him into a wet, passionate kiss. Jess couldn't help it; she wished her tongue was tangling with Connor's – or Abby's, she wasn't fussy at this point, so when Connor broke off his kiss with Abby, Jess moved closer.

As both Abby and Connor finally allowed their release, all three pressed together. Tangled limbs, mouths seeking mouths and hungry, needy kisses were exchanged. It was intense, none had any idea who they were kissing or who was touching who, but it didn't matter. They were three, quivering, exhausted but extremely satisfied bodies slowly and reluctantly coming down from a massive, mind blowing high.

-o-

It was some time later when Jess finally slid herself from the sleepy embrace of her two lovers. Connor was sound asleep; his steady breathing confirmed that, but Abby was still half awake like Jess. As Jess sat up, the two women exchanged a look of mutual understanding and Jess simply nodded and smiled before silently leaving Connor and Abby to their slumber.

She made her way back to her own room, her mind full of new possibilities. She knew what had just happened had only served to strengthen the trust and love between Abby and Connor. It would take something monumental to break the bond those two had. Jess hoped one day she'd find someone that she could enjoy that same level of trust with. Still, she couldn't complain either. It had been a pretty damned good experience. Maybe she should vocalise her fantasies a little more often if this is what resulted! There was one she had about a certain Captain that might be fun to act upon...


End file.
